


Lazy Summer Nights

by ErrantPelican



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantPelican/pseuds/ErrantPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cuddling with your boyfriend has to take priority over avoiding the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the 30 day NSFW OTP challenge, which I would really like to link to, but I do not actually know how to put links in these descriptions, so. That's a bit embarrassing, haha. XD; 
> 
> Anyway, this was written for the prompt "cuddles" (it was technically supposed to be naked cuddles, but I'm trying to work my way up to the nsfw okay so they're not naked I'm sorry. I'm brilliant, starting out a nsfw challenge with super cheesy fluff.).
> 
> Also I hate writing summaries so much please don't judge me for my terrible summary please.
> 
> Yet again, I must acknowledge the fact that I write way too much in these notes. I'll cry about it later.

It was warm in his room--unpleasantly so. Kenma was used to the heavy arm of his boyfriend slung haphazardly over his middle by now, but this new habit of Kuroo’s had not formed until that past winter. It was summer now, and the air was heavy with heat.

The taller boy lay dozing beside Kenma, and Kenma was at a loss for how Kuroo could even sleep in this heat, especially considering how his torso was pressed so closely to Kenma’s own body. He doubted Kuroo had meant to fall asleep, but Kenma had wanted to play his new video game, and Kuroo was never one to argue with whatever Kenma wanted.

Kenma had told him he could leave, of course. He was always astonished by how much Kuroo seemed to genuinely enjoy watching him play video games, but he also was always sure to give his friend an out. Kuroo had not yet taken it. He had watched Kenma, pressed to his side on Kenma’s bed, until nearly midnight when he had finally slid down to lay beside Kenma.

That had been hours ago, and Kenma’s eyes were starting to burn.

When he yawned so hugely his eyes watered, Kenma finally decided it was time to save his game and closed the handheld system with a quiet snap, reaching over Kuroo to place it on the table beside his bed before stretching his arms above his head with another yawn. Kuroo stirred but did not wake as Kenma wriggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp.

By the time Kenma returned from brushing his teeth, Kuroo had managed to make his way to the center of the bed in his sleep, limbs thrown absolutely everywhere and head buried beneath a pillow. Rolling his eyes, Kenma shut the door behind him and walked first over to the window, opening it just a bit wider to let in the cool breeze that had blown in when the sun set, before moving back to the bed and poking Kuroo in the side.

Kenma knew he could climb over his boyfriend and sleep in the sliver of space still left between Kuroo’s splayed body and the wall, but he would be pressed much too close to Kuroo then. The bigger boy’s body was like a furnace, and Kenma was already much too hot just from having Kuroo’s arm over his waist earlier. Having his entire body pressed to Kuroo’s would be excruciating, no matter how much he truly did enjoy being close to him.

“Kuro,” Kenma whispered, poking Kuroo in the side once again when Kuroo did nothing but mutter in his sleep and tense his arms in a motion reminiscent of him looking for something to hold on to. This second poke rewarded Kenma with a tiny head shake and some lip smacking from his tired boyfriend, but still no indication Kuroo had awoken.

“Kuro, come on. It’s late,” Kenma said, lifting the pillow and leaning close to murmur directly into Kuroo’s ear. This finally got Kuroo to crack open an eye and turn his head just enough to look at Kenma.

“Jus’ climb over. You’re small enough,” Kuroo grumbled before the squinted eye slid shut once again.

“It’s too hot,” Kenma said, embarrassed to hear a whiny timbre in his voice.

“Take off your shirt then,” Kuroo punctuated this statement with a wide yawn, bringing his arm up to grip the pillow that had been covering his face, trying to return it to its earlier position.

Kenma appraised Kuroo, one hand still holding the pillow while the other rested on his hip. “Fine.”

Normally Kenma would never have given in to such a suggestion, but really, it was 2:30 in the morning, and he was _tired._ Plus, it was still dreadfully hot, and Kuroo wasn’t wrong when he said removing his clothing would likely help.

“You take yours off, too,” Kenma said firmly as he tugged his t-shirt over his head.

“Oho, starting something scandalous so late at night, are we?” Kuroo said with a smirk, though his drooping eyelids somewhat ruined the effect.

Kenma turned his head away, letting his hair fall to block his face from Kuroo's sight. Of course he hadn’t been trying to start something, but even Kuroo had to realize it’d be awkward for Kenma to be the only one shirtless in the bed. Maybe Kuroo wouldn’t have been so self-conscious, but Kenma didn’t like the idea, regardless of how much he trusted and loved his childhood friend.

Kuroo was already sitting up, obliging Kenma by pulling his own shirt off and dropping it to the floor in a messy bundle. “There. Now come to bed. I’m s'prised you even stopped playing your game without me up to help you make good choices,” Kuroo joked.

Kenma didn’t even dignify that remark with a reply, raising a single eyebrow at Kuroo before crawling over his boyfriend’s legs and curling up on his side between Kuroo and the wall, knees pulled to his chest.

Kuroo immediately went back to his sprawl, moving one leg into Kenma’s space and throwing an arm over Kenma's waist. Despite the heat, Kenma shuffled closer so he could place a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, arms and legs pressed up against the taller boy’s side.

“Thought you said it was too hot,” Kuroo mumbled, already beginning to drift back off into sleep.

“It’s fine like this,” Kenma replied.

“Course it is.”

Kenma couldn’t help but return the adoring smile Kuroo gave him.

“Night, Kenma,” Kuroo said, leaning in to give Kenma a quick kiss before plopping his head right back down.

“Night, Kuro,” Kenma said, cuddling ever closer to his boyfriend before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, cheesy endings for the win. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (Also, if it wasn't obvious, Kuroo's somewhat slurred speech is because he's half asleep pretty much this entire fic. I know he doesn't actually talk like that, lol. I _probably_ didn't have to clarify that, but I feel like it's necessary anyway.)


End file.
